Crissy Madlock: TMNT X Ghostbusters
by Haidan Sky O'Sullivan-Jandura
Summary: Crissy in a new crossover, TMNT and Ghostbusters!
1. Chapter 1

"One more time. You can do it Crissy." She thought to herself as she stood at the end of the paved road in her skates and stared ahead at the course she had set up. "Go through the cones, up the ramp and jump the sewer plate. Easy." She bent down in ready position, "One, Two, Three." She said through deep breaths, then she took off, skating hard, fast, and low to the ground. She cleared the cones, slide up the ramp and was about to jump the enraised sewer plate perfectly until a squirrel darted infront of her, causing her to swerve to try to doge him, thus resulting in her breaking a wheel on the solid metal laying in the middle of the street. "No!" she yelled as she watched her last spare wheel roll down into thee drain pipe. "Its my last one damnit!" she threw off her skates and pried open the sewer and slid down the man hole. "Uh-oh..i know this feeling.." she said as she peered around the dark damp sewer. "This looks awfully familiar.." suddenly four giant turtles all adorning different colors rushed passed her. "Woah, hey dudette. What are you doing down here?" the one in orange said. "I was looking for my lost wheel." She replied. "Whats your name?" the one in blue questioned. "Im Crissy Madlock." She said. "Well im Loenardo, the one in blue said, he pointed to the one in purple- that's Donatello, the one in red- Raphael, and orange is Michelangelo." Together they said, "And we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Turtle Power!" the one they call Michelangelo walked over to her, "Hey I know how it feels to loose a wheel, but theres this great shop uptop that sells them for really good prices." She smiles back at him, "That's great! Could you show me where? Im kind of new to the area." The Turtles exchanged looks, where are you from Crissy?" "Earth 4." They started whispering back and forth. "How did you get here?" "My house, well street has many different portals. Evidently the sewer leads here." "Woah, Mondo notion. Oh you can call me Mikey." He said. "I can take you up top tomorrow if you want." He offered. "Thanks, but I have no where to stay tonight until I find my house in this world." "Im sure Master Splinter wouldn't mind if you stayed with us tonight." Leonardo said. "Oh cool, thanks." "Right this way, to the Turtle suite." Raphael motioned down on of the many different paths lining the sewer walls. After many twists and turns they ended up at the turtles home. "Hello, and what do we have here my sons?" Splinter said, taking Crissy's hand. Donatello explained her situation. "Ah, well you are welcome here any time my child." The huge talking rat said. "Thank you." She said. "You can call me Master Splinter." "Master Splinter." She echoed. "You can sleep here tonight." Mikey said, leading her to his room and pointing to his bed. "That is very noble of you my son, but where shall you sleep?" he put his hand on the back of his head, "Huh..i didn't really think about that. I guess ill be crashing on the couch then Sensei." Master Splinter looked down and sighed as he walked away with the rest of the turtles. "I hope you mean that figuratively this time Michelangelo." The other turtles chuckled. "Well you better get some rest dudette, goodnight" "Goodnight Mikey." she called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What time is it?" Crissy groaned as she heard the boys in the kitchen. She pulled back the covers and felt the cold stone under her feet. "Good morning." They all called as she dragged herself into the kitchen and fell into a chair. "Hope you like pizza for breakfast!" Mikey said. "But that's not all we have, we could make you eggs and bacon or cereal if you like?" Leonardo replied. "Oh no, I love pizza! Especially for breakfast!" Michelangelo beamed, the other three brothers smiled at eachother. "So after this you wanna hit the streets?" "Id love to, sounds great!" she replied enthusiastically "Say listen Mikey, why don't you give Crissy a tour while you help her find her house?" Leo offered. "Mondo notion dude." "Maby we could take lunch and have it in the park?" "I love the way you think!" he said. "Wanna go now?" he asked. "Absolutly! Ill grab my stuff." She said as she made her way back to his bedroom. He walked over and sat at the table. "Man, she's perfect!" he said. "Looks like Michelangelo's in love." Raphael teased. A minute later Crissy re appeared in the door way. "Ready dudette?" "Ready." He took her arm and lead her down the complicated path and to the city side. "Right over here." He lead. Crissy marveled at all of the different kinds of skates and wheels. She was so busy looking at the walls, she accidentally bumped into somebody. "Excuse me." She said. "Your Peter Venkman!" she shouted. "Yes I am, and you are?" "Crissy Madlock." "Huh. Well my friend runs this joint, but ive never seen you here befor." "Well.." she said aloud. "Im not from here, im from Earth 4." She said telepathically. "No way! Egon will love you!" he said as he looked at her. "We have to get you back at the lab! This is great!" "Thanks." She said blushing.


End file.
